This invention relates generally to a structurally improved chassis for a self-propelled vehicle having three large diameter "balloon" tires. More particularly, the invention is directed toward providing a frame of suitable configuration and strength for supporting a large engine and for accommodating the heavy loads often carried by vehicles of this type.
In the agriculture industry, application of liquid and solid fertilizers, lime, insecticides, and herbicides has played an increasingly important part in raising the production level and quality of crops. In applying these compounds in the field, it has proven advantageous to utilize a self-propelled vehicle of the tricycle wheel type that is supported on three large diameter balloon tires which produce a low soil loading effect on the field. This type of vehicle is well suited for carrying the required load, while being easily maneuverable on muddy or soft fields without rutting or gouging tracks which later promote soil erosion and similar undersirable effects.
Although the use of such equipment for the recited purpose is already practiced, some problems have been encountered. It is desirable to supply such vehicles with a relatively large engine in order to carry heavy loads through often soft fields; however, a problem has arisen in providing an economical frame structure that will support such an engine in a manner to provide the vehicle with a low profile and practical width and frame clearance at the rear wheels.
There is thus a need in the art to provide a low profile, economically produced chassis having structural strength to support the engine and the heavy loads carried by the vehicle. One of the primary goals of this invention is to fulfill that need.
More specifically, an object of our invention is to provide a structurally strong, economically produced low profile chassis for a vehicle having three oversized tires.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle chassis of the character described that has a low profile, high strength front frame portion for mounting the single front tire and associated steering means.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle frame of the character described that is broad enough to house a relatively large engine, while presenting a relatively narrow rear wheel span with sufficient clearance between the wheels and frame to prevent clogging with mud.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.